


Joy of Pain

by broccoli_anon



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Reality Bending, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: A little bit of pet play with Dr. Alto Clef.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt, the anal plug, which was stretching your rectum to full extent possible, for the time being at least. The fact that it had small barbs on it didn’t help either. You were certain that your rectum as well as anus were bloody from walking all day in Dr. Clefs Office around. Overall you had become horny over the course of the noon and now late afternoon. 

Oh, how much you missed your master, but he had to work so long shifts sometimes, which you could never get used to it. On top of it he was such a sadistic person lately, letting the muzzle on, as well as buckling it tight to your face.  
Furthermore you had no chance to get it off in any way since he had alter the bone structure of your hands with his reality bending abilities.  
Of course you masturbated throughout the day, rubbing your needy cunt on Alto‘s couch, leaving wet spots all over the fabric. He would be so mad for sure, and smiled in excitement about the reaction he would made.

Currently you cowered under the couch, enjoying the cool floor behind your hot form. You stretched you limbs, the leather stockings creased under the movements and your back arched of the boredom you were in, then you hear voices behind the door.  
Immediately you held still, waiting patiently for what was going to come next. The moment you hear your owner’s voice making its farewell to whatever college was outside, you jumped up in joy. Unfortunately you hit your head at the furniture you laid under moments ago, furthermore snapped your arm in process of attempting to run to him. Point-blank your face crashed onto the tiles ground, letting you howl in pain and pleasure at the same time. 

“You really need to learn to control your excitement, my darling.”, he replied as he closed the door with his powers, hanging his white gown on a hook.  
As always Alto kept his casual calmness as he approached you, kneeling down so you could lay your arms on his firm thighs. It was so nice to feel his warm, rough hand on your face. You moaned out as he played with the fresh wound, gripping your nose painfully, draining his fingers in your blood. It turned him on as well, the bulge in his pants was clearly visible.

But as fast this arousing situation occurred, it was gone, because Alto had fixed you face in no time.  
“Lay on your back. I am going to fill you up good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small story of how Clef and your relationship started in the first place.

Having a new pet is not always easy, even for Clef but he has his own methods to show their new pet what it means to have him as owner.

"Come out, little puppy~." Alto‘s singing undertone echoed throughout the entirety of the living room, as he was searching for his new pet, looking under nearly every single furniture that crossed his way.  
Sometimes it really bothered him to have such a big house. He recently got himself a new dog, well it was actually the O5’s doing, who brought the tiny frightened fleshy piece to the doctor in the first place. But he was never repulsed by recent newcomers, especially those who he could keep on long term. Mainly because of the experiments and operations Clef was able to perform, not to mention the postoperative behavior which could occur. A passion he never could give up.

However the former SCP doctor did not expect that his new pup would be so scared of him - who also tried with all his effort to find it - and the man’s patience began to run thin with every minute that passed. A bit annoyed about this fact the dirty-blonde-haired male bowed himself down to look under a bed, for him the last place his cute baby could hide from him and luck seemed to be on his side.

'There it is...', he thought to himself, getting already aroused at the sickening fantasy which ran through his mind over and over again.  
Clef began to reach out for it and the bulge in his black pants only continued to grow.  
Even though it was difficult, his eyes could see in the dark corner clearly a shaking figure and he grabbed the thing's leg enthusiastically to pull it once and for all out.  
In an instant it began to struggle, even to kick his new owner, but Clef was one step ahead and only used with easy his reality bending abilities. Shortly after the floor melted, unfortunately the couch sunk with his beloved pup into the floor.

Despite that, he did not panic in the slightest and simply lifted the end of the furniture which face him up, drag his dog finally out for him to see it in it's full glory.  
The floor changed into its previous state back.

You stuttered with fear and tried to form some reasonable words so you could express yourself in an plead, but failed as always.  
Meanwhile the man, his sadistic eyes filled with lust - could barely keep his mad grin for himself and did not hesitate to fixate his shaking baby girl under his heavy body weight.  
Of course he did not forget to gave her face a good beating, just to remind her who she was messing with and leaving the poor woman in shock.

Discipline never hurt nobody, especially Cioccolata's pets. He was positive, that she would start loving his treatments after some time had passed, just like the others did. But with the little difference that you wouldn’t end up dead and with one final hit your face, his knuckles already red, he stopped.

As a result, blood started to flow out your now broken nose as well as some tears after the pain kicked in.

Clef had sat on her naked body, making sure she lay on her stomach, leaving the fearful young woman struggling under him and enjoying the sight of it.

Ignoring her mumblings and apologies. 

You heard a bell ringing, but didn’t notice the butler at all.  
"Bring me my scalpel and a pair pliers. After all we have to keep your claw short, don't we?“, now he was talking to himself as well, you thought.

She did not dare to answer nor could she, as she tried to imagine what this man would do to her in the following minutes.   
It was unbearable for to wait till for something to happen and a shower run down her spine as Cioccolata ran his hand over her hairline.

“I can’t wait to show you my toys!” He groaned delightful and he rubbed over her entire body with his rough hands, leaving her even more disgusted by herself and him.  
She could hear footsteps come closer and closer, her heart was beating fast, but she couldn’t do anything about this situation.

Sobbing she laid her head onto the wooden floor, tear up again as the door was opened in a burst.  
The tools were tossed onto the ground, followed by some sort of fabric, which was used for operations. 

Clef turned his attention completely towards his new pet and took the pair of pliers into his right hand.   
"Now, shall we begin my dear stupid dog?", he mocked as he pulled your hand in a tight grip off the floor in front of your face.   
You couldn’t verbalize anything, only shaking your head in pure panic, as you thought that this gesture would accomplish anything, that it would stop this man in his tracks. 

Only a sob escaped your dried throat as you observed how the put the nail of thumb between the pliers.


End file.
